Timeline
Creation of the World (~50,000 BI) The gods formed in the shockwave from the start of the universe, and learned about their universe and each other. this first millennia is known as the godtime, and is never spoken of to mortals. during this time, the gods created the world of Ismere, they carved its mountains and valleys, filled its oceans rivers, and made the first rudimentary life. Birth of the Races (~49,000 BI) The gods created the mortal races, each dear to a specific god, and they were loosed into the world. The First Migration (~10,000 BI) Early humans moved out of the jungles they had dwelt in, and settled the coasts and plains of the western lands. others moved further east. The Great War (~750 BI) The rival empires of Protus and Kin-Tau clashed in the eastern part of the southern continent. Two enormous forces, one lead by Consul Marcus Vorcullus, and the other lead by Emperor Liu. these two empires had never clashed until this point, and the might and numbers that each group could field was staggering. eventually the rival powers decided to field mega-spells to end the stalemate on the ground. the resulting magical devastation was so complete that a large region of the northern side of the continent was permanently blighted into the Dead Lands. The Second Migration (1 BI) Growing populations and large advances in magic and engineering had lead protus into an age of laxness and decline. overpopulation and increasing divide between the common folk and the ruling class was quickly becoming a problem. a few notable families used divination to discover the northern continent, and decided to create a colony that they could rule for themselves. the amassed a large fleet of ships and crossed the ocean to the far north. eventually the colonists landed on the eastern shore of the Northern Continent, and founded Ismere. Foundation of Ismere (1 IR) The grand city of Ismere was founded on the eastern edge of the Northern Continent. there a great council of mages rules in peace and prosperity for many generations, bringing about many great wonders to help the common man living in and around the city-state. However, as many things do, this land slowly faded in glory as the mages spent more time infighting and competing for personal power. Arrival of the Great Threat (1950 IR) A breach was opened in a secluded spot on the planet, and the Great Threat arrived. Silently they planned and began to absorb all the knowledge and souls that it could find. Start of First Epic (1996 IR) Heroes from Ismere rose up to defy the corrupt leadership of Ismere, and uncovered a great conspiracy that threatened to unravel the entire Northern Continent. The Third Migration (1999 IR) A fleet of ships from Protus arrive. Political climates had changed greatly in the past 2000 years, and this fleet was an exiled group of anti-magic pioneers. they sought a place where they could escape from the overreach of the Protean government. They met with the Ismerians first, and eventually settled inland near a lake to the west, creating a city known as New Protus. Destruction of Old Ismere (2000 IR) Heroes from Ismere had managed to uncover more plots from The Great Threat, and forced the enemies hand. the mad high-mage of Ismere unleashed a mighty earthquake that demolished the majority of the buildings in New Ismere and effectively destroyed the city. the wild magics unleashed created a chaotic and dangerous miasma that still clouds the ruins to this day. the population that managed to escape became refugees. The First Blow is struck (2002 IR) Heroes were able to track down the enemy's plans once again, this time discovering the existence of The Eight. using all their might, they were able to unravel and destroy one of The Eight, striking the first real blow to The Great Threat since their arrival 52 years prior. Foundation of New Ismere (2003 IR/ 1 CE) Heroes were able to use their victory against The Great Threat to found and develop a new city. One that would stand against the tide of the Enemy. New Ismere was a place that would welcome any refugees from the conflict, and indeed within a short time, had grown to become a major power on the Northern Continent. The Second Epic begins (10 CE) Current Year (16 CE)